l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukune
Shiba Tsukune was an aspiring student of the Akodo War College and the Shiba Bushi school. She was an excellent samurai and a valiant yojimbo. She strove all her life to bring honor to her family. She became Phoenix Clan Champion upon the death of Shiba Ujimitsu, and at the end of her time in Ningen-do, she ascended to Tengoku to become the Fortune of Rebirth. Childhood and Training Shiba Norihatsu Shiba Tsukune was born into the household of Shiba Jimen, a wealthy Shiba landholder. She had an elder brother named Shiba Norihatsu, and most believed that the girl would spend her life in the shadow of her older brother. This did not bother Tsukune, as she and her brother shared an uncanny bond. They were described as "twins, separated by birth" by the poet Kakita Ujina. Way of the Phoenix, p. 84 Norihatsu was sent to the Shiba Bushi school, as was expected, but Tsukune, through a favor of a Shiba family daimyo, was sent to the Akodo War College for training. Though separated by great distance, the two siblings continued their bond, constantly corresponding between themselves. The two were poised to bring great honor to their father's house, and Jimen needed no shugenja to tell him that his children shared a kharmic tie. He knew that they would accomplish great deeds. Tsukune was trained by Akodo Kage in the arts of warfare. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Disaster Unfortunately, this was not to be. On New Year's Day, Norihatsu was journeying home from the Shiba school when his horse slipped and threw him. Norihatsu landed on his neck, snapping it and killing him instantly. In the lands of the Akodo, Tsukune instantly fell to her knees, screaming and weeping. When asked what was wrong, all she could do was sob, "My brother, my brother…" Tsukune could not be brought out of her waking trance afterward. Not even the wisdom of the Council of Five could discover the mystery of her ailment. Eventually, a Kitsu Shugenja came to investigate the girl's condition, and she found the cause of the problem. Tsukune and Norihatsu had shared a soul, and with his death, she had been cut off from half of it. The Kitsu told Shiba Jimen that Tsukune would not recover until her wound was healed. Tsukune spent half of that year at home, barely doing anything – even eating – and only stirring to watch the sunset each night. Toward the end of that summer, Shiba Jimen approached his daughter at sunset to ask if she was ready to return to her studies at the Akodo War College. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 84-85 Training with the Shiba Tsukune became one of the most studious students at the Shiba school. Every waking hour was devoted to studying and practicing her martial skills. She spoke only when spoken to, never played with the other children, and spent a great deal of time poring over the books she brought back from the Akodo school. Her only companions during this time were her cousin, Isawa Uona, and a Kitsu who was studying with Uona. One summer, though she was supposed to spend the time with her family, Tsukune instead spent three months studying with the Mirumoto family. She finally returned with the phrase "Rhythm and Timing" tattooed across her shoulders. Tsukune was masterful at applying the principles of her training with the Akodo and Mirumoto to her training with the Shiba. In a match, she would merely stand, watching her opponent. She would allow her opponent to attempt several strikes, stepping just out of reach before they connected, and watching each one. When she was ready, and only when she was ready, she would strike as her opponent prepared the next blow. Her teachers and family were very impressed with her skill, and she earned the nickname "Little Turtle" for her technique. Gempukku Tsukune reached her gempukku at the age of sixteen. The day before the ceremony, she was informed that she had been invited to join the Order of Chikai and serve as yojimbo to Isawa Tadaka, one of the most promising shugenja in Rokugan. Tsukune was honored by the offer and swore her life to protect Tadaka. Kenjutsu trainee Tsukune was trained by Kakita Toshimoko in the art of Kenjutsu. Isawa Tadaka Tsukune and Tadaka met for the ceremony in which she pledged her life to him, and he pledged his life to her. But that was not the end of Tsukune's connection to the Isawa. In Tadaka, Tsukune was finally able to recover from the wound left by the death of her brother. The yojimbo fell in love with her charge, though she knew that one day she would once again feel the pain of the loss that she experienced that New Year's Day, many years before. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 85-86 Tsukune was in love with Tadaka until the day he died. Kachiko's Tale (Time of the Void) Clan Wars Initial Support to the Crane Tsukune gathered together a small army investigate events taking place in the southlands near Beiden Pass. She came across a Lion army, waiting on the edge of Crane territory, looking to ambush the disgraced former lion Toturi. The Battle of Beiden Pass, Imperial Herald #2. The leader of the army, a shugenja, told her to go home. Tsukune did not take the insult lightly, and killed the shugenja and destroyed his army. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan - Part 4: Distant Thunder The shugenja's head was carried back to the Phoenix stronghold as a trophy. The Story So Far: Imperial Edition (Imperial Herald #4) Matsu Tsuko, enraged by the action, declared a Blood feud on Tsukune. Clan Letter to the Lion #1 (Imperial Herald v1#1) Fall of Doji Castle A small garrison protected Doji Castle, augmented by the Phoenix army led by Tsukune. In 1127 a Lion army led by Matsu Agetoki under the command of Matsu Tsuko besieged them. The defenders were able to hold out for three days, The Story so Far: Shadowlands Imperial Herald #4 and Tsukune even defeating Matsu Gohei in a skirmish. Shiba Tsukune (Emerald flavour) The Lion army was forced to retreat by orders from Emperor himself. The False Hoturi, pretending to be the Crane Champion attacked with an army of Shadowlands Madmen. While the Lion watched, inactive, the False Hoturi tricked the defenders into opening the gates. The Shadowlands army decimated the dwindling forces of the Crane. Tsukune fled with Daidoji Uji to the Asahina Temples. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Last stand in Asahina Temples The False Hoturi with his army of oni and madmen marched against the Asahina Temples. Daidoji Uji made his last stand there with his Champion Doji Hoturi returned, along with a Mirumoto Daini and an army of shapeshifting Naga. Before the Shadowlands army's first charge a Necromancer called out Hoturi, but Shiba Tsukune took the challenge with the Crane Champion's permission. The samurai-ko charged down and cut down the necromancer with one stroke from her naginata. The Naga charged into his ranks, with their archers fireing arrows into the air. Lord Hoturi led Daidoji Uji's forces against the personal guard of the False Hoturi. Hoturi crushed the false one, removing his head from his body with one single stroke. The army was routed, encircled and burned. Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) It was called the Battle of Bloodied Honor. Time of the Void, p. 74 Second Day of Thunder In the Second Day of Thunder Tsukune and Doji Kuwanan were alongside the Empire's armies outside the Imperial City, Otosan Uchi, prior to the assault. Doji Kuwanan Exp (Time of the Void flavour) Her shugenja decimated a Shadowlands counterattack during the fight. Light Mounted Infantry (Time of the Void flavour) Shashakar then magically transported Tsukune to the battle in Otosan Uchi itself, just in time to watch her lord and master, Shiba Ujimitsu, fall from the walls of the Imperial Palace as his body burned with black fire. The Qamar (Time of the Void story Cards) Clan Champion The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Ujimitsu had been mortally wounded while fighting the tainted Isawa Tsuke, and as his last action he put the Ancestral Clan sword Ofushikai in Tsukune's hands. The Last Master After the day was won Tsukune vowed to rebuild her clan, and eradicate the taint that had grown within. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Opening the Gates In 1130, after the high losses suffered during the Clan War, the Phoenix led by Tsukune were struggling to rebuild due to a lack of manpower. The Grand Master of the Elements, Naka Kuro, pledged his aid and swore fealty to Tsukune and the Phoenix Clan. In addition, Tsukune offered fealty to any shugenja who proved themselves worthy. With her call, the Phoenix quickly swelled their ranks and slowly begin to reclaim their rightful place in the Empire. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 20 Mantis Invasion of Phoenix Lands In 1132 Yoritomo cited the Mantis Clan Charter and seized control of the lands of the Phoenix Clan. March of the Alliance (Hidden Emperor 5 flavour) Tsukune saw his invasion as an act of war and responded in kind. As the Phoenix were not ready for such an assault, Yoritomo slowly made his way deeper into Phoenix lands. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 The famine stroke Rokugan after many lands being unattended. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 Yoritomo requested Shiba Tsukune to surrender Kyuden Asako in return for food, but was rebufed. The Mantis attacked and the Fall of Kyuden Asako was quick. Tsukune had to retreat to Isawa provinces. Yoritomo brought forth supplies to be divided amongst the people. Hidden Emperor, p. 43 Ambition After the death of Sanzo the wakizashi Ambition was given by Ryoshun to Shiba Tsukune. She became compelled by it to raise her voice against the Elemental Masters, in the end cleaving their meeting table in half demanding a sixth place at the table. The masters calmed her down and the wakizashi was taken from her and placed in Gisei Toshi. The Broken Blade (Eternal Halls of Shiba, story-back - Soul of the Empire) War of Spirits In the War of Spirits Tsukune fought against the army of Hantei XVI. A young Toturi Tsudao, Toturi's daughter, fought beside her. Wisdom, by Shawn Carman The Race to Volturnum The Ritual During the fighting leading up to the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in Volturnum, the incomplete Council of Five planned to magically transport entire legions of armies directly to Volturnum, without having to first fight through the ranks of Goju and oni that stood in their way. The spell required five Masters, and even with the inclusion of ten-year-old Shiba Ningen as Master of Void, the council had no one to stand for Water. The Council decided to attempt the ritual anyway, but it did not work as planned. It was saved only by the intervention of the returned spirit of Isawa Tomo, who completed the ritual as he added the necessary Water to the balance. The Race to Volturnum The Fight Through the course of the ritual, Tsukune was personally standing guard over the Masters in the Shi-Khan Wastes, along with Shiba Raigen and eight other bushi. Though they should have been safe within the Wastes, the heart of the raging battle quickly overtook them once the Masters began the ritual, the demons of the Shadowlands and the Shadow sensing the magic. The ten bushi were quickly joined by three cavalry from the Lion Clan armies, led by Matsu Mori, who had come to warn them of the fast-approaching wave of Shadowlands forces. While the shugenja created their ritual, the bushi fended off waves of mujina, Oni no Ugulu spawn, and Goju Shadowmancers. Destruction and Salvation Tsukune was badly injured as the Goju -- the true force behind the assault -- caused the Phoenix bushi to simply explode into ash. She was burned badly, but saved by Mori before she was killed. Despite the attack and the condition of his Champion, Shiba Raigen still would not allow the Phoenix to retreat, and Mori would not leave them behind. Even barely conscious, Tsukune managed to call to the Soul of Shiba for aid as the Goju were about to sweep all of them and the Masters under a tide of dark magics. The souls of the previous Phoenix Clan Champions formed a protective shield around the remaining samurai on the field, saving them from certain death. Aftermath The shield came just in time for the ritual to spin out of control and then be saved by Tomo. The Masters stepped through the portal that formed into Volturnum. On his way through, Shiba Ningen ordered Mori to care for his sister. The Lion readily agreed. Tsukune was forced to destroy her own yojimbo, cutting him down before the shinobi possessing his soul could destroy her. GenCon 2000: Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Tsukune's Choice In 1158 Osano-Wo, the Fortune of Fire and Thunder demanded Tsukune to choose between remain mortal and save her son, Shiba Aikune or ascend to the heavens and save the Soul of Shiba. Tsukune's Choice (An Oni's Fury flavour) Unavoidable Destiny (A Perfect Cut flavour) Tsukune decided to become the Fortune of Rebirth. She had retained the position of Champion until her ascension, and when she ascended, she took the Soul of Shiba, leaving her clan with no clear way to choose her successor. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 32 Order of Rebirth The Brother of Rebirth were once members of the Order of Osano-Wo. At Osano-Wo's command, they have sworn to obey the will of the new Fortune, Tsukune. Personal Sohei (Dark Allies flavour) Externalk links * Shiba Tsukune (Imperial) * Shiba Tsukune Exp (Time of the Void) * Shiba Tsukune Exp2 (Dark Journey Home) * Shiba Tsukune Exp2 KYD (1000 Years of Darkness) * Shiba Tsukune Exp3 (Soul of the Empire) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Category:Fortunes